Primavera y chicos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Se puede esperar cualquier cosa de los chicos sobre todo cuando es primavera. Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Primavera y chicos**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Estación:** Primavera.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_Errores al conquistar_

**Marvel & Glimmer**

—Eres una chica tonta.

Su mano se detiene bruscamente y deja de escribir, deposita el lápiz sobre el pupitre y se voltea lentamente. Una ceja se alza por detrás de los mechones de cabello dorado que se escapan de la coleta y caen sobre su frente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste —responde él arrastrando las palabras y chasquea la lengua—. Eres igual de tonta que el resto de las chicas.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender me imagino —Marvel se pone de pie y se sienta junto a su pupitre bajo su incrédula mirada—. Al igual que el resto de las chicas, estás demasiado concentrada creando un diseño que seguro no va a ganar.

Él toma la hoja que tiene suaves trazos que van formando los pétalos de una enorme rosa blanca, hace una mueca de desagrado y tomando el lápiz comienza a dibujarle detalles que la arruina.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —ella no habla; grita—. ¡Eres un imbécil y has arruinado mi dibujo!

Marvel suelta una carcajada y vuelve a decir que ella es una chica tonta. Se pone de pie y agita en el aire la hoja que contiene el diseño de Glimmer. Salta intentando agarrarla pero él es más alto y no lo consigue.

—Mira lo que hago con tu dibujo —los trozos de papel no tardan en encontrarse en el suelo y él vuelve a reír—. ¡Oh que pena, ahora no vas a poder participar en el festival!

Glimmer siente como la impotencia le recorre la piel y se lanza sobre el chico. Logra derribarlo y darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Lo único que consigue como resultado que los lleven a los dos a detención y llamen a sus tutores para que vayan a buscarlos. El abuelo de Marvel y su tío Gloss entran a hablar con el director de la escuela.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunta ella cuando se encuentran afuera de detención—. ¿Por qué me dijiste _chica tonta_ y rompiste mi dibujo?

—Quería llamar tu atención —dice el chico encogiéndose de hombros y una mueca de asombro se forma en el rostro de Glimmer—. Pensé que si rompía tu dibujo ya no me ignorarías.

—¡Esa no es la manera correcta de llamar la atención de una chica! Me esforcé mucho en hacer ese dibujo para el festival de la primavera, ¿sabes? Y tú simplemente vienes en un segundo y arruinas todo mi trabajo.

—Esa no era mi intención —asegura algo incómodo por la situación—. No sabía qué hacer para que me vieras, por eso se me ocurrió hacer eso. Te ayudaré a volver a dibujarlo, ¿te parece? Y no quise decirte chica tonta. No eres tonta. De hecho, eres linda.

La chica rueda los ojos pero le termina sonriendo.

—Definitivamente no entiendo a los chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

_Odiosa primavera_

**Cato & Clove**

—No me gustan las flores.

Clove repite la misma oración desde que comienza su jornada en la plaza de la alcaldía y arruga la nariz cada vez que tiene que agarrar una rosa. Los trabajos manuales no son su especialidad y no es como si a ella le interesara aprender a elaborar artesanías con flores.

—Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta tener que hacer esto.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo? —interroga ella con una mueca de fastidio—. Tienes la posibilidad de irte.

—No puedo hacerlo —admite él y se encoge de hombros—. La profesora me ha dicho que si quiero subir mis calificaciones tengo que colaborar en esto, así que no puedo irme.

—Pensé que tenías buenas calificaciones.

—¿Para qué las necesito? Cuando me ofrezca como voluntario en la cosecha y me corone como el vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, no voy a necesitar esas ridículas calificaciones. Pero mientras que eso no ocurra, debo mantener a mis padres conformes con mi desempeño en la escuela.

Clove le observa de reojo sin entender su situación. Sus padres nunca le han exigido cuando de la escuela se trata, lo único que le exigen es mantener un alto rendimiento en el centro de entrenamientos y tampoco es necesario que se lo exijan porque Clove desea hacerlo.

—De todos modos, no entiendo por qué necesariamente nosotros tenemos que decorar la plaza para la visita del Presidente Snow.

—Dicen que el presidente es un amante de las flores, sobre todo de las rosas. Supongo que el alcalde creyó conveniente recibirlo de forma olorosa y colorida.

Las facciones del rostro de Clove se suavizan y forman una sonrisa. El comentario de Cato le causa gracia pero no deja que su diversión quede en evidencia. Vuelve a tomar una de las rosas y a enroscar su tallo entorno al cesto de mimbre. Siente un pinchazo y pronto un hilo de líquido escarlata corre por su dedo. Está sangrando.

—De verdad eres mala con las manualidades —comenta él mientras le enrosca un pedazo de tela en el dedo.

—Que inteligente observación, musculitos.

—Eso quiere decir que me has estado observando. De lo contrario, no sabrías que estoy desarrollando mis músculos.

—¡Yo no he dicho tal cosa!

Él no escucha sus palabras porque comienza a tararear la melodía de una canción y entre nota y nota, dice:

—¡Le gusto a Clove, aunque ella diga lo contrario!

Ella lucha para que el calor de sus mejillas no se delate con un tono rosado, no sabe por qué razón él logra ponerla en ese estado donde pierde todo su autocontrol y conseguir reacciones que nadie ha logrado jamás. Cato sonríe mientras sigue repitiendo las mismas palabras y sus ojos brillan a la luz del sol de forma pícara con cada una de sus palabras.

Clove lo único que hace es maldecir internamente a las flores de primavera y a los maravilloso ojos azules de Cato.


End file.
